Know me for what I am.
by MiNdY
Summary: George's point of view. Seems like he's tired of being thought of as part of a pair. This is not twincest, so don't worry.


A ficlet. Inspired by Cairnsy's fic 'Reflections of their souls.' You could say I almost lifted the story concept out, but I added a few things on my own. But I'm giving all the credit (if there's any) to that great author, Cairnsy. 

~*~

My name is George Weasley. 

And we're currently going to play a prank of Professor Flitwick. We, meaning Fred and I. Who else could it be, anyway? We're the Weasley twins. Fred _and_ George Weasley. 

"George? You all right?" Fred said, looking at me. I could see concern in his eyes. The face that usually reflected my own like a mirror. 

"Yes. Yes of course. What makes you think I'm not?" I responded.

"Well…you seem a bit…distracted. And you're holding that trick wand in the wrong direction," he replied. Fred. He always understood me well. How could he not? I was his twin…

"Nothing's wrong," I lied.

Fred gave me a sceptical look, but didn't probe. "Okay. Hey, so are you going to swap that wand or not?"

I looked at the trick wand in my hand. "Oh, oh yes, of course." 

We were sneaking into the Charms classroom, under Professor Flitwick's table. And we planned to swap his wand with a trick wand, so when he did a demonstration, it would give everyone a good laugh. That's what we are, aren't we? The Weasley twins. The pranksters of Hogwarts.

Fred looked into the classroom. "Psst, Flitwick just left that wand on the table and went to sleep again. It's time for a good laugh." His face brightened up with a grin. "Go on, George. Sneak in and swap those wands."

Once again, I looked at the wand in my hand. We're the pranksters, the Weasley twins. We always work in a pair. Everything is Fred _and_ George. Everything. I bit my lower lip.

"Say, Fred…I…don't think we should do this," I said.

"What? Why not? We always play pranks on everyone. What more harm can this do anyway?" Fred looked at me. He had a shocked expression on his face. 

I smiled ruefully. "We, we, we. It's always about _we_, don't you think? Everything is Fred _and_ George Weasley. Everything about us is about the both of us. What we do, what we say…we're always thought of as a pair. Doesn't that make you sick, Fred?"

"Of course not." He was lying. I could see it in his eyes. I knew him so well. It did matter. He did feel sick and tired of us being thought of as a pair. 

And as a matter of fact, so was I.

"Fred. Don't you think it's time we let people know us for what we are? For what the both of us can do individually? For everyone to know you and I for our characters, and not for our pranks?"

"You and I," said Fred, noticing my choice of words. "What are you playing at, George? Aren't we both happy enough like this?"

"No. I don't think I am. I don't think you are either. We're graduating the end of this year, Fred. It's the last chance we have for people to every _know_ us for what we are. Can't you see? Are we still going to stick together when we go to work? Play pranks on our colleagues? Wreck havoc like we did in school? I admit that we had lots of fun…but…" I trailed off. I could see the pain in Fred's eyes. I knew he agreed that my words made sense, but he was in denial.

"But George, we're _twins_. We should stick together. Nobody knows you better than I do, and vice versa," he replied. 

"That's the problem. Look at Padma and Parvati Patil. They're twins too. But they're so different that you can tell one from the other instantly, even though they look exactly the same on the outside. And people have trouble differentiating the both of us. It did seem fun in the first few years when other people mistook me for you…but now that I'm older, it's not funny. They can't tell us apart, Fred. Can you understand what this means?" I looked at him, my eyes pleading with him to understand.

"It means that you're abandoning me. It means you're pushing me away. Isn't it, George?"

I shook my head slowly. He still didn't understand. 

"It means that it's time to let people know us for what each of us _are_. To let people know how to differentiate us the moment they see us. To let people know that there is more to you and I than being part of the prankster pair called the Weasley twins. Do you understand now, Fred?"

He said nothing, but his eyes told me all I needed to know. 

"I'm sorry, Fred. It's just…sometimes I can't stand this anymore. It becomes too much for one to take."

"Okay. Okay. I understand, George." He looked at the wand in my hand, to the sleeping Professor's form. "Still, part of me still doesn't want a good prank to go to waste. Last trick?" He looked at me pleadingly.

I grinned. "Last trick."

Fred _does_ understand. And that makes the pain of losing one half of me bearable. 

-The End-


End file.
